


De-Stress

by Zai42



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pussy Spanking, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: The Unknowing has been dealt with, and all that's left now is the worry.





	De-Stress

Elias was calm enough, and Martin tried to take some solace in that, but it was difficult to feel like their victory had been anything but hollow when most of the Archival staff was hospitalized with uncertain release schedules.   
  
Martin had escaped the Unknowing with just a broken wrist--a pretty bad break, the nurses had said, at high risk for complications--but it felt as if he had cheated somehow, to get away with just a few screws in his arm when Tim had been half-flayed and Jon--  
  
Martin didn't want to think about Jon. He'd been the one to find him, eyes open and glassy, lips working with no sound coming out, soaked in far more blood than could have been just his own. Elias had had to pry Martin away from him once they'd made it to the hospital.   
  
He'd been told to go home, to get some sleep, but he couldn't stand the thought of it, and so he found himself in the hospital gift shop, staring blankly at a wall of Get Well Soon cards. He was rereading one with a little googly-eyed owl on the front ("OWL BE THINKING OF YOU!") when he felt a presence at his back and turned, jumping and just barely suppressing a yelp to see Detective Tonner lurking at his shoulder. She gave him a level stare.  
  
"Uh--um--Detective Tonner," Martin stammered.  
  
"Daisy."   
  
"...Daisy. Are you..." She blinked slowly at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. She looked like she'd just barely won a fight with a wood chipper, stitches along her jawline, a black eye, a few bloodied bandages visible beneath her shirt. "...How are you holding up?" Martin tried.   
  
"Fine. Better than most."  
  
Martin gnawed at his lower lip. "How...how's Basira?"  
  
Daisy let out a terse breath through her nose. "She woke up, for a little while, at least. Nurses told me to let her sleep." She shifted her weight; Martin wondered if there were bandages up her legs, too. "Everyone else?"   
  
Martin shrugged distractedly. "Melanie's up, I think, but Tim's still in surgery and I...I don't know about Jon. They told me to go home," he added, and hated how choked his voice sounded.   
  
Daisy was silent. Then, without preamble: "Interested in de-stressing?"   
  
Martin stared at her, feeling for a long moment as if he were missing a punchline; she quirked an eyebrow at him and he felt blood rush to his face so fast he went dizzy, her implications hitting him all at once. "I--I--I--"  
  
"Christ. I'm not going to  _make_  you, calm down. Just need to burn off some energy, I can go to a bar--"  
  
"No," Martin said quickly, with more conviction than he actually felt. "I mean, I--I was just...I don't really do this kind of thing, and I...kinda thought you and--and Basira...?"  
  
"Not really your business, is it?"   
  
Martin swallowed. "I...I guess not."   
  
"You interested or no?"   
  
"I...um..." He took in a shaky breath. "Yes. Yes, I think I--"  
  
She shut him up with a firm kiss, mostly chaste but for the domineering undertones--her lips were hard, unyielding, and Martin gasped as she pulled away, his eyes darting towards the front of the store, where the cashier was flipping through a magazine. Daisy closed a hand around his wrist, snatched the card from his hand and tossed it aside, and dragged him back out into the hallway.   
  
"Wait, Daisy, there's--"  
  
She shoved him into a supply closet and he stumbled, sitting down hard on a box of cleaning supplies. "Are you  _serious?"_  he squeaked as she shut the door. There was the sound of fumbling, then a bare light bulb overhead flickered on and suddenly Martin had a lapful of hardened ex-cop. She kissed him firmly, swallowing his protests, one hand tangling tightly in his hair and the other dipping below the waistband of his jeans to grope at the curve of his hip.   
  
"Are we really...in a closet...?" Martin managed between kisses, gasping and tilting his head back to let Daisy suck bruises into his neck.   
  
"Don't get all sappy on me," Daisy mumbled into his throat.   
  
Martin hardly thought objecting to fucking in a public closet was "sappy," but his reply died on his lips as Daisy unbuttoned his jeans and pressed a hand between his thighs. "Daisy--" he started, his voice cracking.  
  
Her fingers paused, then pressed forward to glide gently between the folds of Martin's cunt, exploratory and soft. Martin hadn't realized how stiff he'd gone until Daisy bit his earlobe. "Relax," she said. She passed a thumb over his clit and he jolted. "You're fine. I won't bite."   
  
Martin elected not to correct her. "I--we're still in a closet."  
  
"For god's sake. Stand up and take your clothes off."   
  
Martin stood, and apparently was not quick enough for Daisy, who spun him around and yanked his jeans and underwear down and off in one smooth motion. She yanked him backwards, grinding her hips against his ass, and shoved a thigh between his legs to force them open. She brought her fingers to his lips. "Get them nice and wet for me?" she purred, and Martin's jaw fell open immediately, his tongue darting out to lick at her fingers even before she pressed them into his mouth. She wrapped an arm over his chest to hold him still, coaxing his head back to rest against her shoulder, and pulled away from his mouth to press her spit-slicked hand between his thighs, stroking in teasing circles around his cunt. "Good?"  
  
Martin let out a low moan in response, tilting his hips to try and get more friction. "M-more, please?"   
  
Martin could feel her smirking against him; she just barely pinched his clit between two fingers, just the slightest bit of pressure before easing up again. He turned and buried his face in her neck, panting against her as she slowly and tortuously rolled his clit between her fingers, squeezing and stroking in languid movements until Martin thought his legs would give out beneath him.   
  
"Close?" Daisy murmured sweetly in his ear.  
  
Martin, oblivious to the trap he'd stumbled into, nodded frantically against her.   
  
He felt Daisy smile; felt her pull her hand away at the last second; opened his mouth to beg for it back, and instead clamped a hand over his mouth to try and smother a yelp as her palm smacked against his cunt. It wasn't a particularly hard smack, more surprising than anything, and Martin was still processing it when Daisy hit him again.   
  
His moan took him by surprise. Apparently he was into it.   
  
"Okay there?"  
  
"Do that again," Martin gasped. He tried to spread his legs further and nearly lost his balance, clinging to Daisy for support. She laughed at him and obeyed.  
  
Martin's hips jolted as the next blow landed, Daisy's fingers catching his clit. She didn't hit hard enough for any one blow to hurt, but she was relentless, giving Martin no time to recover between hits, and she made up for it with finesse. She worked her way down his cunt, slapping him so that just her fingertips hit his clit, then incrementally lower until her fingers sank between his lips with each strike; then she rubbed her palm over him, easy soothing circles until he was squirming and twitching against her, and she started over.  
  
It began to hurt soon enough, a low, sore ache punctuated with sudden, glittering stinging. Daisy smacked his hole, harder than she had been, the sound seeming very loud in the confined space, then splayed him open with her fingers, making an appreciative noise. "You're a fuckin' mess." Her voice was less controlled now; there was a bright hunger in it, something that might have unnerved Martin more if he were not, as she said, a fucking mess.   
  
"Don't stop," he whimpered. "Daisy, Daisy please--"  
  
He broke off with a stuttering moan as she landed another blow, then pinched his clit cruelly, stroking him just once before he came, biting down on his wrist to smother his cries.  
  
Daisy waited until Martin could support his own weight before she stepped back. He still stumbled, leaning heavily against the wall, unwilling to sit back down on anything until he at least had underwear on again.   
  
"Uhm," he said, and his voice shook. "I--I didn't know I was...into that."   
  
"You're welcome," Daisy said, a slow, self-satisfied smirk curling on her lips. "Always happy to aid in self-discovery." She leaned back against the door, sliding her hand down her torso to dip just the tips of her fingers below her waistband, tilting her head back to take in Martin's reaction. (He stared. He knew he was staring and couldn't make himself stop, mesmerized by the thin strip of skin she had exposed above her belt.) "Care to pay it forward?"  
  
Martin's knees hit the floor before she had finished asking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Etiaminaeri and the discord for being so lovely and encouraging <3


End file.
